


Gay!Albus Motivational Posters (Pictorial Meta)

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I have some fun with "authorial revelations" and the <a href="http://bighugelabs.com/motivator.php">Motivator</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay!Albus Motivational Posters (Pictorial Meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Captioned on 20 October 2007.


End file.
